inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
~Naughty~
'~Naughty~' is a one-shot Hiroto x Sakura fanfic. It's my first full-on sex fic so it may not be very good. WARNING - Rated T or M for sex and language! Of course, I'm using Midorikawa Sakura instead of Kiyama Sakura. She is mostly referred to as 'Sakura-chan' in this fanfic but she may be called 'Midori-chan' at times by the other managers. This is also partly referring to episode 100 where Hiroto goes off for a 'walk' and starts practicing in the woods. Also, I'll admit - VERY slow start. And if I get ANY comments saying it's sick and gross and whatever - I warned you about what was coming! ~Naughty~ "All right minna, break time!" Aki called out to the team, who groaned in relief and fell to the floor. "Make sure you drink plenty!" Haruna yelled "We've got an important match coming up and we can't afford any injuries!" "Hai!" chorused the members of Inazuma Japan as they appreiciatively drank their water "Here's your drink, Hiro-kun" smiled Sakura shyly, passing Hiroto's drink to him "Arigatou, Sakura-chan" he smiled back, accepting the bottle and drinking happily. Sakura blushed as she gazed at Hiroto's gorgeous face, before moving on to help the other managers serve the onigiri they had been making. "Minna!" Sakura called "As soon as you've finished drinking wash your hands - we've got lots of onigiri for you hard-working boys!" "Ooh, yay!" Kabeyama sang dreamily "Midori-chan's onigiri is sooooooo good!" Sakura blushed at the compliment and thanked Kabeyama for his kind remarks about her food ~Later - after practice~ Everyone was walking back inside from a hard practice session, when Aki noticed Hiroto was hanging behind "Hiroto-san!" she called to him "Come on, don't you want to get inside? It's cold!" "I'm just gonna go for a walk in the woods" Hiroto told her with a smile "I'll be back soon" "Okay then, just make sure you're back by noon - we're having sanwiches!" Haruna yelled to him, and he nodded before picking up a soccer ball and running into the dense forest next to the training field. "Huh? Is something wrong, Midori-chan?" Haruna asked the turquiose haired girl with a puzzled look "Huh? Oh no, nothing!" Sakura smiled "I'm just gonna go for a walk as well" And with that, she ran into the forest in the direction that Hiroto went in. She had noticed the way he got so angry when he failed to score, the way he clenched his fists when he had the ball stolen off him, the way he yelled in frustration when he was unable to steal the ball, and she was worried about him. After a while of walking, she could hear him running around and kicking the soccer ball he had brought with him. He fell over some tree roots and groaned angrily. Sakura hid behind a tree and watched him struggle to get up. It took her seconds to notice the blood on his socks, and she gasped. He struggled to get up but once again failed, wrapping an arm around his bleeding leg. Sakura shook her head and ran out from where she was hiding "Hiroto-kun!" Sakura cried "Are you okay?" "Sakura-chan? What are you doing out here?" Hiroto asked her, he knew she hated dark places and wouldn't be able to cope with getting lost "I got worried when I saw the expression on your face when you ran off" Sakura replied "I decided to follow you to see if you were okay..." "I'm fine" Hiroto insisted, trying again to get up, but Sakura pushed him gently to the floor again "It'll get worse if you walk around and just leave it" Sakura told him "But I think I have a med kit in my bag" Sakura crouched on the floor and pulled her cyan and magenta shoulder-bag off her shoulder. She rummaged through it for a while before pulling out a med kit and opening it. "Take your shoe and sock off please" Sakura asked him, pulling out a cloth to clean Hiroto's cut. He did as he was instructed and pulled his blue and silver cleats off, then pulled his blue and white socks off. Sakura was amazingly gentle. Hiroto was barely able to feel her, let alone be hurt by her contact with his cut "I don't think it's very deep" Sakura told him "I think just a bandage would do it" It only took her a few minutes to bandage Hiroto's leg and help him up "Arigatou, Sakura-chan" Hiroto smiled at her "No problem~" she smiled back, picking up her bag and threw it over her shoulder again. Sakura looked up and noticed Hiroto was gazing longingly at her face. She read his gaze and noticed he was gazing at her lips. She blushed furiously, but then Hiroto's bright-teal eyes met her own magenta ones and she seemed to be attracted to him. They both carried on gazing, until they leaned forward and their lips touched gently. Sakura blushed harder but Hiroto smiled and caught her lips again. After a few seconds, Sakura began to enjoy this and closed her eyes. She sensed Hiroto's tongue gently tap her mouth for entrance, which she granted him. He explored her mouth and then pushed his tongue against her's. They both longed for it to last forever but at that moment they heard Endou's voice calling them "Midori-chan! Hiroto-kun!" he yelled "Where are you? You have to go back to the lodge, it's starting to rain!" "Okay!" Hiroto called back "We'll be there in a second!" " 'Kay then!" Endou replied, and they heard him run back to the lodge "We'll carry on in my room" Hiroto whispered to Sakura, causing her to blush "Okay then" she replied. Inside she was scared, though she was yelling at herself to stop being a coward - she was gonna do this! She was gonna go for it. It also helped that she got to do it with the hottest guy in the entire FFI, including the stands. ~Later - at the lodge~ "We're back!" Hiroto called out to the team. But he didn't go into the lounge where the team was hanging out, instead he grabbed Sakura's hand and lead her to his room. They both got inside and Sakura sat on the bed. Hiroto shut and locked the door and then did the same to the window, shutting the curtains as well. He then dimmed the lights and sat on the bed next to Sakura. "You okay with doing this?" he asked her, seeing her slightly worried expression "Yeah" Sakura replied "I have to grow up and stop being a coward!" He leaned forward and began to kiss her passionately. She inhaled deeply, then closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Hiroto's neck and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her close. Once again, Hiroto's tongue requested entrance to Sakura's mouth, which she happily granted him. After a while they both lay back onto the bed and leaned in closer. Hiroto reached up and grabbed the end of Sakura's plait, untying the ribbon and throwing it somewhere behing him. Sakura's hair now fell freely past her waist like silk, shimmering in the dim light from the ceiling light. "You ready to take it a step furthur?" Hiroto asked her, playing with her turquiose hair. Sakura nodded and felt Hiroto reach up to her midnight-blue ribbon tied around her neck and pull it off in one swift movement. He then moved down to the rim of her crystal-white shirt and pulled it off, revealing a silk, black bra. She blushed then removed Hiroto's Inazuma Japan jersey. They lip-locked again and Hiroto moved further downwards to the waistline of her midnight-blue mini-skirt and pulled it off too. Sakura, although flushing furiously, was beginning to enjoy this and moved her own hands down to remove Hiroto's shorts. Hiroto then moved his mouth down to Sakura's neck and sucked greedily, his hands moving up her back and started slowly undoing her bra. When he had completed the task of undoing it, he pulled it off and flung it somewhere over his head. Hiroto then moved his hands forward and made contact with Sakura's chest. He stopped there though, and lay beside her. She smiled, turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I love you" Hiroto whispered to her "I love you too" she whipsered back, and once again, they kissed. ~The End~ Wow, that sucked... Anyway, please comment Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 22:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC)